Negev
The Negev is an Israeli machine gun featured in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. Overview The IMI Negev is available for both Counter-Terrorists and Terrorists to purchase. It carries a 150-round magazine and has a much higher fire rate than the M249 but costs $5700, compared to M249's $5200 price tag, and is a lot less accurate. Its recoil spread is uncontrollable, making it a bad choice for spraying at long range. When held, the player's movement speed is 195 units per second, meaning they suffer an extreme reduction in speed (the highest in the game, even more than the AWP, semi-automatic sniper rifles or the M249). Properties Advantages *The highest magazine capacity of all weapons in Global Offensive. *Deadly at close-range *Very high rate of fire *Can eliminate enemies with a headshot even if they are equipped with a helmet. *Excellent to wield in enclosed areas, such as cs_office. *Very useful for wallbanging *Great for eliminating clustered groups of enemies Disadvantages *Bad accuracy at mid range, best recommended at close range *Very high spread *Uncontrollable Recoil *Extremely Heavy *Long reload time (6 seconds) *Most expensive weapon in CS:GO ($500 more than the M249) Tactics *Be sure to aim low while firing this weapon otherwise, the high spread may cause you to miss your intended target(s). *Switch to sidearm if you need to run. *Spraying on concentrated groups of enemies may be tempting but be sure that you have the element of surprise and you have the upper hand. The heavy weight of the weapon may allow enemies to rush to your position before you have the chance to fire and eliminate enemy players. *Note that burst-firing the Negev or switching to your pistol are the most preferred choices due to the bad accuracy of this machine gun. *Headshots will always result in kill while using Negev, so you can try burst fire and aim at opponent's head or chest at close or medium range. This tactic is not recommended while facing snipers. *Moving while firing this weapon is NOT recommended, unless you have to rush. *Crouching is a good idea to increase accuracy and decrease the harsh recoil. *To increase your chance in ambushing the enemy, use a smoke grenade, shoot through the smoke, run/retreat, and repeat the aforementioned steps. This is generally recommended to prevent your opponents from predicting your movements. *Although the long reload time may seem like a deterrent, the large magazine size of the Negev makes up for the setback. However, if you do need to reload, be sure to do it in a safe area where enemies are unlikely to have visual contact of you or stay together with team members. *If recoil becomes too high to endure or control, try to hold down your mouse and memorize that many of the bullets tend to hit a target above your crosshair. Counter-Tactics *Avoid head-on close contact with users at all times! *Throw a flashbang at the position of a Negev user and quickly finish him off. *If you are being chased, it is possible to throw a Molotov Cocktail or the Incendiary Grenade to damage and/or halt his progress. If the enemy player is still alive and remains persistant, escape is an option or you can reload (if necessary) and ambush him by spraying your own bullets at him. *Long-ranged weaponry (such as the AWP) is an excellent choice to wield aganist users. *If you have sufficient skills and if you are brave enough, it may be possible to dodge the Negev bullets, due to the poor accuracy of the machine gun, and strafe while firing your weapons at the user. *It is important to note that users will move slower thus allowing you to escape or surround him before the enemy can properly react. *Along with other team members, try to distract users with any methods that are avaliable, such as the Decoy Grenade. Remember that many players are unable to shoot at many directions at once without guarding their vulnerable areas so be sure to flank them. Comparison to the M249 Positive Characteristics *Higher rate of fire (1000 RPM vs 750 RPM) *Larger magazine size (+50) Neutral *Same amount of reserve ammunition (200) Negative Setbacks *Heavier (+25) *Less accurate *Inflicts less damage *Higher spread *Longer reload time (+0.9 sec) *More expensive (+$500) Achievement ''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive'' Weapon Specialist Gallery csgo_negev_1.png|Idle csgo_negev_2.png|Reloading sequence #1 csgo_negev_3.png|Reloading sequence #2 csgo 2013-12-18 02-11-09-845.jpg|The Negev's left side csgo 2013-12-18 02-11-12-756.jpg|The Negev's right side anodizednavynegev.png|Anodized Navy|link=http://steamcommunity.com/market/search?q=negev%3B+anodized+navy palm.png|Palm|link=http://steamcommunity.com/market/search?q=negev%3B+palm negevcalicamo.png|CaliCamo|link=http://steamcommunity.com/market/search?q=negev%3B+calicamo Trivia *In the early version of Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, the view model of the Negev featured one of the players hands as simply holding the weapon like most of the other weapons. Later on, an attached handle was added in an update. **Despite this, the player model still features players holding the weapon without using the handle. *The Negev is a subject to great criticism within the Counter-Strike community. Due to its high rate of fire, power per bullet and 150-round magazine(some may add the ridiculous muzzle sound), many players consider it as a "fun/noob weapon" of Counter-Strike, even though this gun excels at close-range combat against huge amount of enemies. External links *Negev at Wikipedia *CS:GO Negev Weapon Guide at YouTube Category:Machine guns Category:Weapons Category:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive weapons Category:5.56 user